


Primordial

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Primordial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neuroticsquid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neuroticsquid).



The world was beautiful. Land and water stretched together infinitely in unbroken pieces beneath a wide open sky. There was no cold. There was no light, save from little creatures that sparkled and shimmered in the sky and in the water. There was honesty that is lacking now, whether it was the bluntness of her siblings' words or blades, she remembers then that she always knew where she stood. Brother married sister then, copulating shamelessly in open fields of softly singing green.

Now the world has changed. Everything is shattered and shrunken, hollowed and hardened, with penetrable surfaces too easy to see through, the shining creatures now nothing more than tiny human beings, soft and made of fluids, who stink, sweat and cry, and rarely say what they mean. Light exists as a lie, made from glass, fiber filaments and tamed pieces of lightning humming inside bits of copper and plastic.

Illyria tells all this to Wesley one night, when he is drunk and lurking sullen in a corner. He mutters things like "evolution," "Pangea" and "genetic sexual attraction" between long swallows of golden liquid poison, and Illyria wants to sigh. Tell him that she thinks he missed the point.


End file.
